A New Lullaby
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Set in season 5 of Buffy and season 3 of Angel. Darla's pregnant with a vampire's child...but it's not the one you think. Please read and review! Chapter 5 is up
1. Chapter 1

A New Lullaby 

A/N: This is set in season 5(post-Drusilla) of Buffy and season 3 of Angel. Enjoy! 

Spike opened his eyes and looked around the crypt he called home. Dusk had just fallen and he was alone. He sat up and looked at the empty space in the bed beside him; Drusilla could be sleeping there…or Buffy, or anyone if he wasn't such a complete moron. 

"Damn it" Spike swore, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of black jeans and t-shirt. He thought of going to find Drusilla…but what would he say to her now? That he was sorry he'd chosen he slayer over her, _the slayer_? There was no going back after that, and Spike didn't even know if it was something he wanted to take back. 

He could go to Buffy, he reasoned, and try to work things out…but where would that get him? What possible explanation could he have for kidnapping her, for demanding his feelings of her reciprocated…whatever those might be? Spike shook his head and ran a hand though his peroxide blonde hair wondering just how everything had gotten so messed up in such a short amount of time. 

As Spike pulled on his boots and laced them up he decided he'd just go out, wander though the cemetery and see where the night took him. Maybe, he's see Buffy…okay, _stalk_ Buffy for a little while. Hey, it didn't sound like such a bad plan, right? Spike shook his head and stood up; he really was starting to get pathetic, and all because of the slayer. Pity, that. 

Before Spike could actually make good on his plans, he heard the faint sound of foot steps in the front of his crypt. Spike rolled his eyes, great, who was going to pester him now? Maybe it's Buffy he thought with a smile, maybe she came to…talk. 

His smile however, tuned into a perplexed frown when he saw who was actually paying him a visit; it was a blonde alright, but certainly not the one he was expecting. "Darla?" he asked, "What are you doing here?" Before she could answer he noticed the circular bulge in the front of her shirt and a grin spread across his face, his voice mocking, "So, who knocked you up?"

Darla glared at him and laid a hand absentmindedly on her 5 month pregnant stomach and sighed, tucking a piece of honey colored hair behind her ear and looking the younger vampire in the eye, "Who knocked me up?" she repeated with a amused tone, before her voice turned cold again. "You did. Daddy."

A/N: Well? How was that? I was hoping for a good twist at the end. The next chapter will be up soon, if I get lots of reviews for this one. Don't forget to review!  


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Lullaby**

**Chapter 2**

The smug grin fell from Spike's face as his mouth hung open in surprise. "What?" he asked, shaking his head, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

Darla rolled her eyes and repeated again slowly, "The child is yours," pointing to her stomach to illustrate the point as if he were a complete idiot. 

"But…" Spike trailed off shaking his head, all thoughts of Buffy gone, how could Darla be pregnant? She was a vampire…he was a vampire, these things just couldn't happen, it was impossible! He tried to get a coherent thought together to argue the point, as if that would help, "But…you're a vampire." He finished lamely. 

Darla sighed impatiently and muttered, "Oh, God, I hope the kid doesn't wind up with your intelligence."

"You're keeping it?" Spike asked.

"I don't know; this shouldn't have even happened. I don't want it anymore than you do, but I need to find out what it is…what's inside of me." Darla told him, a combination of frustration and helplessness in her voice as she felt her eyes well with tears. She hated this, being pregnant, not knowing why or how, and all these emotions that went with it. She just wanted it to stop. 

Spike started to pace his crypt, wondering what he should do. Maybe Angel could help them, he thought, but shook his head realizing that Angel, no matter how 'over' Darla he claimed to be, would stake them both if he ever found out they'd slept together. He could go to Buffy…but how could he prove to her that he was in love with her if she knew he was knocking up other girls? It didn't even mean anything with Darla, it was just something that happened; Dru had left him for the last time and Angel had kicked Darla out despite her best efforts to turn him into Angelus again, they were lonely and, okay, more than a little drunk, but it wasn't supposed to be anything more than a one night stand and this was _much_ more. 

"Damn it," Spike swore, "How could you let this happen?" he yelled, turning to her, his hands balled into angry fist at his sides, his eyes cold and glaring. He wanted to hit her, yell at her, make her go away, tell her he wished Wolfram and Hart would have just let her stay dusted, she was wrecking his life, he didn't need this right now, he had Buffy to deal with, and his chip and a whole load of other things, he just wanted to make her stop. And then, he saw the tears in her eyes. Everything he'd wanted to do to her or because of her melted away and he felt his arms wrap around her in a hug. He found himself whisper promises to her that they'd figure it out and everything would be okay, promises he knew he couldn't keep. 

And he wondered why he didn't just kick her out right then, why his arms were sill around her and why he rested his chin on her head lightly, taking in the scent of her shampoo, smiling to himself because she always smelled like lavender. She was his great-grandsire, and he rationalized that he just couldn't turn his back on family. He nodded silently, agreeing with that, it was a family obligation, nothing more…if only he could make himself believe it. 

A/N: Please review! The next chapter: Buffy finds out that Darla's in town, tries to find her and Spike interferes. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I've been sparse with the updates lately, but my laptop is still broken and most of my fanfics are trapped inside, so once it gets back from the repair shop look for the next chapters in _Dirty Sunshine_ and _The Way We Were_. 

A New Lullaby 

Chapter 3 

Spike sighed as he made his way to the Magic Box the next evening. Time for another lame 'Scooby' meeting, where he had to sit around and listen to the slayer and her friends talk about the latest big bad and other things he couldn't care less about, but Spike still enjoys these meetings, looks forward to them most of the day actually, because at least then he gets to see her. 

Buffy, the love of his life, and yet he doesn't know her, not really. He sees her when she's fighting evil and when she's talking to her friends, but never to him, he never sees her, never lets her see him, not the real him. She's his girl in his mind, he pretends to know her, pretends that he knows all about the curve of her hips or how the sunlight falls on her hair making it shine a golden blonde, but he's never seen it and he knows he never will. He'll never be the one she wants. 

Spike walks into the Magic Box and greets the rest of the Scooby's with a scowl, noticing at once that Buffy's not there. 

"Where's the slayer?" Spike asks, leaning against one wall. 

Willow looks up at him from the book she thumbing through and raises an eyebrow curiously. 

"Y'know, so we can get this sodding thing over with quickly," Spike added, shifting on his feet and looking at the carpet. But before she can answer him, Buffy walks in, Dawn in tow and takes her jacket off, setting it on the table inches from him, without a glance in his direction, as if he wasn't even there. 

Willow closes the book she was looking at and she and Tara look up at Buffy in anticipation, as do Anya, Xander and Giles. 

"You're late," Giles observes casually as he takes off his glasses and cleans them on the hem of his shirt. 

"Yeah," Buffy agrees, "Had a little vamp trouble on the way over. They really don't like to be staked." She jokes with a grin, taking the wooden stake out of her pocket and dropping it on the table in front of her with a thunk. 

Giles nods, "I couldn't imagine so."

Buffy sits on the edge of the table and looks around at her friends with a curious glance, "Is it just me or has the vamp population hit a serious decline?" 

"I wouldn't know, because _somebody_ won't let me go on patrol with her." Dawn grumbled quietly.

The group ignored her as they all nodded, "Maybe you killed them all." Anya suggested, trying to be helpful. 

"Look on the bright side, Buff," Xander interjected, "At least you get a vacation from the slayage."

"Yeah…" Buffy agreed, sounding doubtful, "But usually when they go underground like this, doesn't it just mean their preparing for an even bigger bad?" she looked to Giles to confirm this. 

"Generally so," he agreed, "So we mustn't let our guard down"

"Tara and I could do the research thing," Willow suggested. 

"Yeah, and Anya and I could do the sitting around and trying to look busy thing, y'know, while we watch Wills and Tara go at it." Xander blushed, "With the research, I mean." After getting a smirk from Buffy and a stern glance from Giles, Xander looked around the group, "Anyone else want to contribute?"

Spike, tired of being ignored, stepped forward, "I suppose I could go underground, see if anything things 'bout to happen." He suggested trying to sound bored, "Maybe Darla'll…" he paused as all eyes fell on him at once. 

"Darla?" Buffy repeated. 

Spike's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said and quickly tried to change it, "Uh, yeah, I heard she might be town…I'll check it out, though I could 'a sworn that bint was in LA though, trying to romance your poofter." He didn't know why, but suddenly Spike felt the overwhelming urge to protect Darla. 

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him and shrugged, "Whatever Spike, do you come here just to annoy me?"

He felt a stab of regret, he could tell her everything about Darla, she'd stake her surely, but then, maybe then, Buffy would believe she could trust him. More than likely she'd just pat him on the head like a good little boy and go back to ignoring him until she needed him again and it wasn't really worth Darla's life to find out. The thought angered Spike, he didn't have to put up with his; "Yeah, luv; annoying you is what I live for." He said sarcastically stalking out of the Magic Box, heading back for his crypt. 

He thought of Darla, she was asleep when he'd left, all curled up on his bed, she looked peaceful, so much more so than the many years he'd known her when she was with Angelus. And suddenly, Buffy's criticism of him didn't seem quite so bad, because, at least he had someone to come home to. Given, it was only Darla, but still, it was something.

A/N: Please review and tell me how I'm doing, and what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. 


	4. Chapter 4

A New Lullaby 

**Chapter 4**

When Darla woke, the crypt was silent and still in the night. Spike was still gone and Darla's stomach rumbled stubbornly for blood. She hadn't eaten in more than a day and it was starting to catch up with her now. 

She stood up, glancing down at her stomach in obvious distaste of the thing that was growing inside of her. She still hadn't found out what that thing was, but there would be time to worry over that later, she needed to get some dinner. 

Spike had told her not to leave the crypt while he was gone, Darla remembered as she walked out of the crypt's opening into the night, but what did the boy know? She could take care of herself, it wasn't as if the slayer was going to jump out from the bushes and stake her on the spot, she didn't even know Darla was in town.

She walked through the cemetery, keeping an eye out for the slayer as her senses opened to notice any naive teenagers using that way as a shortcut to get home, there seemed to be an endless supply of them in Sunnydale in Darla's opinion; naive moronic teens that either led too sheltered lives or were simply too stupid to realize the darkness that was all around them. A smile curled her lips as she saw one of the said teenagers plodding his way through the tombstones a few feet from her, head down and backpack slung over one shoulder, he didn't even notice Darla as she approached him until she was already on him, fangs plunging into his neck.

The boy gave a yelp of surprise and tried to twist out of Darla's grasp, the backpack on his shoulder smacking Darla in the face as he did so. She stumbled back a few feet and the boy took off running, winding his was through the tombstones like a frightened rabbit. 

Darla thought briefly about running after him, dragging him back to the crypt to have a little fun with him before he was killed, but she found she lacked the energy to do so and instead slumped down in the grass leaning against a headstone near her and resting her chin on her hands, surprised and annoyed at how much energy she'd lost form the brief fight. 

After a few minutes she pulled herself up using the tombstone and surveyed the cemetery once again for prey, but everything seemed still and quiet. She swore quietly at herself for letting her first meal go and wondered if she might be lucky enough to catch another if she just stayed put, but her stomach growled again insistently and she turned in the direction of the park, she'd just cut through and go the Magic Box, where Spike had told her he would be. It'll be easy, Darla thought; I'll just wait until one of the slayer's little friends comes out and I'll grab them. 

She paused a few steps from the door as she heard soft footsteps behind her. Was someone following her? Darla shook her had and mentally chastising herself for being paranoid, she was a vampire, she followed other people, they did not follow her. 

Darla inched closer to the window of the Magic Box, looking inside; her face darkening to a scowl at she saw how Spike looked at the Slayer. It was pathetic; no wonder Drusilla had left him. 

She paused again, now sure that she head footsteps. Darla whirled around, her eyes widening in surprise as she came face to face with Lindsey.

TBC…next chapter Lindsey's appearance is explained, and Darla _finally _gets someone to eat. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys, I'll be honest here, I really don't even like this fic; I'd much rather be concentrating on A Whole New World or The Way We Were, but I'm getting a lot of reviews for this, so that's the only reason why it's still being written. Please keep the reviews coming if you want to see more of this!

A New Lullaby 

Chapter 5

"Lindsey?" Darla asked, surprise at his appearance showing though in her voice. 

"Shh" he warned grabbing her hand and pulling her to the side, out of the line of sight of anyone who might be looking though the windows of the Magic Box. "You're certainly hard to find." He remarked

Darla shrugged, lying a hand unconsciously on her stomach as she talked to him, "Maybe I didn't want to be found." She replied, wondering what Lindsey wanted, what he was doing here. She had expected never to see him again and didn't know how she felt now that he was standing in front of her. 

"Darla…" Lindsey trailed off, a thousand unspoken words flashing across his face before he shook his head and started again, "You need to come with me. Wolfram and Hart can help you-"

"I don't want their help." Darla insisted, interrupting him, "Or yours."

"You might not want it, but you need it." Lindsey replied, "Don't you want to know what's inside of you?"

Darla nodded then paused and shook her head, her shoulder slumping in a sigh. "I don't know…" she admitted, "I just want it gone. I want it out of me." She choked back a sob, "I want it all to stop!" she practically screamed. 

Lindsey put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, surprised when she didn't resist the contact. "What do you want to stop?" he asked, resisting the urge to tilt her head up towards his. 

Darla looked at the ground silently for a moment before vamping out and looking up at him, "The hunger." She replied, grabbing his shoulders and sinking her fangs in his neck in one swift movement. 

Lindsey gasp, his arms reflexively tightening around her waist as he felt her drink from him. 

In a moment Darla was ripped roughly from Lindsey. She snarled in annoyance at her meal being pulled away from her, her insatiable hunger not even close to being quenched. She whirled around, ready to snap the neck of who ever had interrupted her meal, but before she could see who it was, she felt an electrical charge shoot through her body and she slumped to the concrete, her vision growing hazy as images of Lindsey and Holland Manners swam above her. 

"Darla?" Lindsey asked, concerned before glaring at Holland, "A taster wasn't necessary." He said, putting a hand to his neck to stop the bleeding. 

Holland shrugged and stooped down to pick up the unconscious vampire, "She could have killed you, Lindsey, that wouldn't have been necessary either." 

Darla was loaded into a Wolfram and Hart company car and the two lawyers got in as well, glancing down the deserted Sunnydale street to make sure they hadn't been seen before signaling to the driver to go. "To Los Angeles." Holland instructed him. 

A few minutes later the Scooby meeting as over and the gang slowly filed out of the Magic Box, breaking off in groups of twos and threes as they made their way home. Spike was alone, walking a head of the rest of them when he paused dead in his tracks. He could smell Darla; smell her…fear?

He walked back to the Magic Box; his eyes scanning the surrounding area for any sign of movement. As he eased into the shadows near the store his combat boots crushed something on the concrete sidewalk. He bent to see what it was and picked up a small diamond earring. It was Darla's. 

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered when he saw the tire tracks leading away from where he stood. 

TBC…maybe? 


End file.
